Emily's Gift
by Andre Tetreault
Summary: Lorelai's birthday is coming up and Emily wants to give a gift that Lorelai won't forget.
1. Prologue

  
Title: Emily's Gift  
Summary: Lorelai's Birthday Party.  
Author: Andre Tetreault  
E-Mail:dphoenix@videotron.ca  
Rating: PG, Mild Nudity(Kind Of)  
Content: Comedy, Drama and a lot of Gilmore Fun.  
Pairing: Lorelai and Luke, Rory and Tristin and More.  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Gilmore Girls characters. Amy Sherman-Palladino, Dorothy Parker Drank Here productions, and the WB do. None of the characters used belong to me, No copyright infringement intended. No profit is made from   
this fanfic(stories).  
All feedback can be sent to my E-Mail see above.  
  
  
  
  
Foreword  
========  
  
I hope you enjoy this story, I might not have all the characters personality, exactly right but you will get the idea, and hopefully you will enjoy it as much as I have enjoyed writing it.  
  
  
  
Emily's Gift  
By  
Andre Tetreault  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok this is a story I've working on in my free time and I hope that you all Like it, I'm almost done with it now. Please Enjoy it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
More to Come... Andre.  
========================================================================  
Do not be afraid of sending your comments, it's the only way that I'll learn to write better fanfics.  
please send Comments to dphoenix@videotron.ca   



	2. Conception of an idea

  
Title: Emily's Gift  
Summary: Lorelai's Birthday Party.  
Author: Andre Tetreault  
E-Mail:dphoenix@videotron.ca  
Rating: PG, Mild Nudity(Kind Of)  
Content: Comedy, Drama and a lot of Gilmore Fun.  
Pairing: Lorelai and Luke, Rory and Tristin and More.  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Gilmore Girls characters. Amy Sherman-Palladino, Dorothy Parker Drank Here productions, and the WB do. None of the characters used belong to me, No copyright infringement intended. No profit is made from   
this fanfic(stories).  
All feedback can be sent to my E-Mail see above.  
  
  
  
  
Foreword  
========  
  
I hope you enjoy this story, I might not have all the characters personality, exactly right but you will get the idea, and hopefully you will enjoy it as much as I have enjoyed writing it.  
  
  
  
Emily's Gift  
By  
Andre Tetreault  
  
  
  
  
  
Part 1 - Conception of an idea  
  
  
  
  
  
Stars Hollow  
Monday  
11:10am  
=========================================================================  
Emily was driving through the town of Stars Hollow on her way to Ms. Kim antique store on this beautiful Monday Morning, she was leisurely taking her time and looking at the quaint town that her daughter and granddaughter seemed to love so much. While driving she was wondering if lorelai would ever settle down and get married with someone that she really loves, that's all that she ever wanted for her daughter, to see her happily married. While driving on the main road through town she notices Luke's dinner and in that instant an idea flashes in her mind, she decides that interference on her part might be just what they both needed to find each other and get them together. As she parks the car on the side of the street she starts to formulate a plan on how to get them together. As Emily goes through the door of Luke's dinner, she sees Luke behind the counter taking the order of some customers. She finds herself a table and promptly sits down and waits for some service. A couple of minutes later Luke appears next to her table and looks at her and his eyes open with surprise.  
  
"Hello Ms Gilmore, how are you" completely taken by surprise at seeing her in his dinner.  
  
"Fine, how about you" she asks.  
  
"I'm ok, can I get you anything or are you waiting for Lorelai" wondering why she was looking at him with an odd smile on her face.  
  
"Yes I'd like a tea please" she says smiling.  
  
"Coming right up" says Luke heading for the kitchen.  
  
Luke returns from the kitchen an deposits food on the adjoining table before depositing the tea on the table in front of Emily, as she thanks him. Emily orders Luke to take a break from work   
and to sit with her, seeing that he has already served all the customers in the place he sits with her, she then explains that she is having a birthday party   
for Lorelai and she needs him to be there. She then explains that it will be a theme party, the whole day will be a comedy of a wedding starting with   
the mock ceremony in the church done by a man in a priest costume. Once the ceremony is done with we go to the reception which will be at the   
Independence Inn, you Luke will be fake groom... Luke then jumps up from the chair while saying that he can't be the groom, and she asks him why   
he can't and he then says that it's too personal. Emily looks at him and smiles knowing that Luke really loves her daughter, she then tells him to sit   
back down. They continue to talk for a while, after she is done explaining the plan he looks at her and tells her that he will do it, if and only if Lorelai   
goes along with it but that he doubts that Lorelai will ever go along with this, she responds by telling him that she will because she is going to use Rory   
and him against her.  
  
A little later that day, half way to her mansion in Hartford Emily is smiling and laughing, she pats herself on the back because she knows that lorelai will   
never expect her mother to come up with a birthday party of this magnitude. She pulls out her cell phone and calls Chilton to talk to Rory.  
  
  
Chilton Prepatory Academy  
Monday  
1:50pm  
=========================================================================  
Rory keeps shifting on her chair wondering why her mind was playing tricks on her, she had the feeling that Tristin's eyes were boring a hole through   
her head. The strength of his deep blue eyes on her were making her a nervous wreck. She wishes that the day would just finish, at that very moment   
the intercom squeaks and everybody hears the voice of the headmaster starts to talk.  
  
"Miss Rory Gilmore please report to the head office immediately" the intercom squeaks again into silence.  
  
Rory gets up and pack up her things and then heads for the head office. On her way she keeps asking herself what she could have done to get her in   
trouble but nothing comes to mind. Going through the door to the head office, headmaster Charleston is there and tells her to go in his office and take   
the phone her aunt wants to talk to her, Rory is really getting nervous at this point, something must have happened to her mother for her grandmother   
to call her in the middle of the day.  
  
"Hello" Rory says into the phone.  
  
"Hello, Rory how are you?" answers Emily to her granddaughter.  
  
"Fine how about you?" still fearing to hear some bad news.  
  
"I'm fine dear" she tells her.  
  
"Is mom ok" her voice shaking from fear.  
  
"Yes why do you ask?"  
  
"Well you never called me in middle of classes, so I though maybe something happen to mom or grandpa"  
  
"Sorry dear, I did not want to scare you, I just wanted to tell you that Henry my driver will pick you up after school so you can come eat dinner with   
me, I have something to talk about with you, is that ok?"  
  
"Yes that's fine I just need to call mom and tell her where I'll be, so she won't worry about me"  
  
"Ok Honey I'll see you later then bye"  
  
"bye grandma"  
  
She hangs up the phone in it's cradle and then ponders what her grandmother would want to talk about, she then leave the office and headmaster   
Charleston asks her if everything is fine and she replies that yes everything is fine.  
  
She then returns to class. to be scrutinized by Tristin, *why does it even bother me that he's staring at me* she thought, *maybe it's because he's interested in me, he is cute and all those rippling muscles too. jeez Gilmore get your mind out of the gutter, we are talking about Tristin, you know the devil himself the one who bothers you relentlessly, the one who calls you Mary day after day, until you go nuts, and why am I still thinking about Tristin, got to get him out of my head. next thing I'll be doing is thinking about the kiss he gave me at Madeline's party, Oh god I am pathetic* Rory looks up at the teacher and tries to concentrate on her work, finding it difficult while sensing Tristin's eyes boring a hole in her brain.  
  
  
More to Come... Andre.  
========================================================================  
Do not be afraid of sending your comments, it's the only way that I'll learn to write better fanfics.  
please send Comments to dphoenix@videotron.ca   



	3. Diplomacy and Planning

  
Title: Emily's Gift  
Summary: Lorelai's Birthday Party.  
Author: Andre Tetreault  
E-Mail:dphoenix@videotron.ca  
Rating: PG, Mild Nudity(Kind Of)  
Content: Comedy, Drama and a lot of Gilmore Fun.  
Pairing: Lorelai and Luke, Rory and Tristin and More.  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Gilmore Girls characters. Amy Sherman-Palladino, Dorothy Parker Drank Here productions, and the WB do. None of the characters used belong to me, No copyright infringement intended. No profit is made from   
this fanfic(stories).  
All feedback can be sent to my E-Mail see above.  
  
  
  
  
Foreword  
========  
  
I hope you enjoy this story, I might not have all the characters personality, exactly right but you will get the idea, and hopefully you will enjoy it as much as I have enjoyed writing it.  
  
  
  
Emily's Gift  
By  
Andre Tetreault  
  
  
  
  
Part 2 - Diplomacy and Planning  
  
  
Gilmore Mansion  
Monday  
3:45pm  
========================================================================  
Both Emily and Rory are siting at the diner table and are talking about Lorelai's birthday party, Rory says that it's a good idea after hearing her   
grandmother laying out the plan for Saturday.  
  
"Grandma I like it, mom will like it too, she always love theme party's, it's crazy enough that she will go for it too" smiling at her grandmother.  
  
"I'm glad I wanted to do a Birthday party that Lorelai would approve of for once, she always detested the one's that I Plan somehow" she says with pain in her eyes.  
  
"It's not that she's displeased it because that it's not personal enough, the people invited are all strangers to her and she like to have people that know her, it makes a party more enjoyable" replies Rory to her grandmother.  
  
"Rory what do you think about the theme?" looking at her grandchild.  
  
"Well, It's out there, it's totally crazy like one of mom's halloween nights" she says remembering all of those night with her mom dressed in costumes.  
  
"Anyway it might be the only time we'll see Lorelai going down the aisle" they both both laugh at the idea.  
  
"Rory you and your mother will have to go to hartford wednesday to get fitted for dresses" Emily says.  
  
"Ok I can get mom there but you must not be there otherwise mom will not go for it." she says looking at Emily face.  
  
"No problem I've got things to plan Wednesday anyway, also Rory you must bring a Date with you Saturday" smiling at her granddaughter.  
  
Rory's face freezes into a scowl, Emily notices   
her face and asks her what is wrong, she then tell her grandmother that a month ago her and Dean broke up, Emily says that she is sorry for her but that she'll have to find a date for the party, she also adds that maybe she could ask someone from school.  
  
"Ok grandma I'll bring someone to the party" Rory then thinks about one person she could ask, but it will be hell afterwards.  
  
After a while Emily returns from the other room and tells Rory that the Church is reserved for Saturday from 10:00am   
to 2:00pm, She says that she'll have to find an actor to do the fake priest.  
  
  
  
  
Gilmore Residence  
Monday  
7:16pm  
========================================================================  
Later that night, after the driver drops her off at her home Rory enters the house greets her mother with a hug. Rory sits at the kitchen table with her   
mother and talks about their day, she explained that grandma sent her driver to pick her up so they could talk.  
  
"We talked about your birthday party" looking at her mother, drinking her coffee.  
  
"Another big boring party at the Gilmore Mansion again I suppose"  
  
"Actually I think you'll love this one mom, and I want you to do it ok, we will have so much fun even Luke is ok with it" knowing that by saying that   
Luke is ok with this that it should make her accept the idea.  
  
"Ok I'll do it but I wonder what she is planing in her head" Lorelai says while scratching her chin.  
  
"She's probably just want to see us happy" replies Rory smiling at her mother.  
  
"Are you sure your talking about my mother..."  
  
"Anyway" says Rory cutting off Lorelai's train of though. "Grandma arranged for us to have a dress fitting on Wednesday, we have to be there, it's   
going be interesting to see this, it's the first time for me.  
  
"I don't need a new dress or anything else so you go alone ok honey" she says with a pouty face.  
  
"OH NO you don't we go together, anyway grandma won't be there at all, she says looking directly at her mother.  
  
"Ok we'll go but I don't know why she wants a dress made now"  
  
"Because your party is a theme party and we need to be dressed properly."  
  
"What's the theme anyway" asks Lorelai curiously about the party.  
  
"It's a marriage theme, we're going to go to church, get married with fake ceremony by a fake priest, then enjoy the party, it will be a lot of fun to see"   
  
During the rest of the day they both ate at Luke's and drank plenty of coffee.  
  
  
  
  
Chilton Prepatory Academy  
Tuesday  
8:45am  
========================================================================  
On this Tuesday morning Rory walked up to Tristin and put herself in front off him to block him from going anywhere until she could talk to him.   
He looked up from a paper he was reading and smiled sweetly at her. She wiped her hands on her skirt trying to calm her nerves but their were so   
many butterflies in her stomach that she started to fidget. she hadn't been this nervous since Dean.  
  
Tristin looked deep into Rory's eyes and felt like he was looking at a pure soul, a perfect being. He also noticed that she was extremely nervous.  
  
"Hello Rory" says Tristin while keeping his eyes trained on her.  
  
Rory was blushing and decided that she should just get it over with and ask.  
  
"Hi! Tristin would you like to go out with me Saturday to my mother's birthday party" there it's done, looking at Tristin face.  
  
Tristin was in shock, she asked me to go out he though. He never imagined this scenario, Rory Gilmore asked me out, he always though he'd be the   
one doing the asking.  
  
"What... what did you say?" not sure at what her heard  
  
*Oh god* "I asked you if you wanted to go out with me to a birthday party for my mother" feeling the sweat going down her back from nervousness.  
  
"Yes" was all he said, to thunderstruck to think or to say anything remotely intelligent.  
  
At that same moment Paris was at her locker, which is next to Rory's and Tristin's, and she overheard what Rory asked Tristin and she could not   
believe that Rory asked Tristin out, she knew how she felt about Tristin. I hate her she though, she's trying to ruin my life then she slams her locker shut and left towards the bathroom.  
  
  
  
END OF PART 2 - More to Come... Andre.  
========================================================================  
Do not be afraid of sending your comments, it's the only way that I'll learn to write better fanfics.  
please send Comments to dphoenix@videotron.ca   



	4. Surprise and Discoveries

  
Title: Emily's Gift  
Summary: Lorelai's Birthday Party.  
Author: Andre Tetreault  
E-Mail:dphoenix@videotron.ca  
Rating: PG, Mild Nudity(Kind Of)  
Content: Comedy, Drama and a lot of Gilmore Fun.  
Pairing: Lorelai and Luke, Rory and Tristin and More.  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Gilmore Girls characters. Amy Sherman-Palladino, Dorothy Parker Drank Here productions, and the WB do. None of the characters used   
belong to me, No copyright infringement intended. No profit is made from this fanfic(stories).  
All feedback can be sent to my E-Mail see above.  
  
  
  
  
Foreword  
========  
  
I hope you enjoy this story, I might not have all the characters personality, exactly right but you will get the idea, and hopefully you will enjoy it as much as I have   
enjoyed writing it.  
  
  
  
Emily's Gift  
By  
Andre Tetreault  
  
  
Part 3 - Surprise and Discoveries.  
  
  
  
Gilmore Mansion  
Tuesday  
10:34am  
========================================================================  
Emily reserved the big reception room at the Independence Inn, a room made specifically for big gathering of people, the perfect size room   
for what she had planed, she also reserved two rooms on the fourth floor, she talked at long lengths with Michel to arrange the reception hall and the   
two rooms in a way that Lorelai wouldn't guess it was her mother. She also talked with the head chef Sookie, she told her a little of what she had   
planned, but not a lot. Friday while Lorelai and Rory were here in Hartford for diner, Sookie and her staff would be cooking a storm for the party on   
Saturday.  
  
During that day she also talked to Miss Patty and arranged with her to get all of Lorelai's friend in the Church dressed for a Wedding theme party on   
Saturday.  
  
  
  
Luke's  
Tuesday  
5:25pm  
========================================================================  
Lorelai is siting at their usual table drinking her coffee, which took her a good fifteen minutes to get from Luke. She watches the peoples walk by the diner while waiting   
for Rory to arrive to join her so they could eat. Rory finally arrives to meet her mother she takes the chair in front of her and sits down facing her mother, she then gives   
her a kiss.  
  
"Hey you" Rory says  
  
Lorelai replies "Hey to you too, kiddo"  
  
Luke arrives with another coffee for Rory and Lorelai looks at Luke with big puppy eyes while lifting her almost empty coffee cup to Luke. He looks at her his eyes   
roll in his head and he growls while he heads back to his counter with Lorelai's cup. Lorelai looks at Rory with a big smile on her face, Rory laughs out loud.  
  
"How was your day honey"  
  
"A little stressful in the beginning but ok afterwards" Rory replies to her mother.  
  
"What was so stressful at school" her mother asks interested in finding out what would stress her daughter.  
  
"Well, I asked Tristin out"  
  
"YOU WHAT!!! I thought that you hated him" Lorelai looks at her daughter to see what her response will be.  
  
"Well, he's been nicer for a while now, at least since Madeline's party" she says realizing that she said too much.  
  
"What happened at Madeline's party that you forgot to tell me?" looking into Rory's eyes.  
  
"Nothing happened at the party" she replies while looking down at her shoes.  
  
Lorelai notices the she isn't making eye contact with her so she knows something is up, and says. "Rory, come on spill it"  
  
"Ok, ok" *here goes nothing* she thought.  
  
"Well, it was the night that I didn't want to wallow, you remember, I went to the party with Lane, and well, Lane was dancing with Henry a Chilton student on his way   
to becoming a Korean doctor and I just found a place to sit down and read my book, when Tristin and is girlfriend Summer came into the room arguing, he found her   
kissing some other guy and he was furious, well mad anyway, then she dumps him in front of everybody while making a scene of herself. A little later I was walking   
around the mansion trying to find a quiet corner and I came to the piano room, there was only one person in that room and it was Tristin, I said I was sorry but he   
looked so down his morale was low so I tried to make him feel better, he replied that he didn't want to talk about it and I changed the subject to Biology or maybe it   
was Spanish i don't really remember that part but anyway I found myself siting next to him, I told him I knew how he felt and he didn't believe me, then I told him that   
Dean dumped me, he then called him an idiot and I replied that Summer was stupid herself for dumping him. I then asked him if he was going to go back to her and he   
said no, never. He then asked the same thing of me and I told him that Dean didn't seem interested, after that we were right next to each other and we were looking   
into each others eyes he kept coming closer to me for a kiss and I didn't move back then we brushed our lips together and we kissed and I responded then in the   
middle of the kiss, I realized that i would never be kissed by Dean again and I started to cry, I got up and left running, he said he was sorry and I told him if wasn't his   
fault then I got Lane and left the party to come and wallow then you got home and found me on the sofa."  
  
"Ok so how was the kiss with Tristin"  
  
without thinking about what her mother asked she responds "Soft, Tender, good He was gentle and nice to be with and I started to see him in a new light, since then we   
seem to understand each other better" smiling  
  
"Maybe your more than interested in him" Lorelai says while looking at her daughter.  
  
"I don't know" siting there eating her cheeseburger.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hartford  
Wednesday  
6:23pm  
========================================================================  
  
Next day at school Rory found that the day stretch to infinity without any release or pleasure, Paris was still on her back, but Tristin was actually civil today which   
surprised her he hasn't even called her Mary today, maybe he's not feeling good, on her free period she went to her usual place, where else the library, there she saw   
Tristin reading a book, when she got closer he jumped in the air surprised.  
  
"Ho hello Rory" trying to hide the book behind back without being noticed, he should of realized that Rory notices everything about books.  
  
"Could I see your book Tristin" she asks politely.  
  
Tristin not able to say no to her hands her the book. She turns the book over and is really surprised that the book is poetry, she would of never thought that Tristin   
read poetry, she hands the book back to him saying "It's a very good book I read it at the beginning of the year"  
  
Tristin felt relieved that she hasn't made fun of him and said to her "Thank you" smiling at her.  
  
"For what" surprised  
  
"For not making fun, that I read poetry"  
  
"Why would I make fun of you, you reading poetry just shows me that there is more to you that calling someone Mary and making them feel like an outsider"  
  
"Sorry about that" looking down at his feet.  
  
"It's ok, it's in the past anyway right?"  
  
"Yes Ma'am, it sure is" smiling at Rory.  
  
"Don't call me Ma'am, and if you value your life don't call my mother Ma'am also."  
  
After school let out, Rory went through the doors and saw her mother waiting for her in the jeep, so she got in the jeep and they left towards Hartford   
for the dress fittings.  
  
After a couple of hours getting fitted for a dress Lorelai and Rory were getting pretty hungry, Rory for her part loved the dress that she got it was light sky blue, which   
brought out her eyes perfectly, it also was strapless she loved the delicate clothe they used for the dress it was very light almost like wearing nothing. Lorelai for her   
part had to get two dresses which made her mad and probably made her mother laugh, thanks god she wasn't here she tough the party dress was deep blue which with   
the help of her dark hair brought out her eyes, the second dress was her wedding dress pure white naturally strapless, shoulder less, she had to say that the dress was   
extremely gorgeous and she looked radiant in it all of a sudden she though that maybe this will be the only time in my life that I'll wear a wedding dress, so she might as   
well enjoy the moment even if it's make believe.  
  
Later that evening Rory and her mother ate out, which in their case was natural since Lorelai wasn't going to start cooking in this century, after that they got home and   
went to bed.   
  
Lorelai was laying in bed comfortable but could not sleep she then picked up the phone and calls Luke at his home, on the third ring he answers.  
  
"Hello" still half asleep and growling while answering.  
  
"Hey Luke, it's Lorelai" not knowing what else to say.  
  
As Luke hears Lorelai's voice he wakes up completely and asks "Is something wrong, is it Rory, are you ok" a little worry in his voice.  
  
"No no it's not that, I couldn't sleep and was wondering if you were ok with my mother's idea of a fake marriage on Saturday" some worry in her voice alerted Luke to   
be careful with his answer.  
  
"Of course I'm ok with it, I can't wait, it will be a lot of fun and I would be honored and proud of being your husband". He though god I wish it was for real, I can't   
believe that I love her so much and don't even have the courage to tell that I do.  
  
"Ok thanks, sorry for bothering you"  
  
At that moment he realizes that Lorelai had is phone number "Wait a minute how did you get my phone number at home?"  
  
"Good night Luke" and she hangs up the phone.  
  
Luke looks at the phone and starts to laugh at Lorelai's resourcefulness. He then goes back to sleep.  
  
  
END OF PART 3 - More to come  
========================================================================  
Do not be afraid of sending your comments, it's the only way that I'll learn to write better fanfics.  
please send Comments to dphoenix@videotron.ca   



	5. Nerves and Excitement

  
Title: Emily's Gift  
Summary: Lorelai's Birthday Party.  
Author: Andre Tetreault  
E-Mail:dphoenix@videotron.ca  
Rating: PG, Mild Nudity(Kind Of)  
Content: Comedy, Drama and a lot of Gilmore Fun.  
Pairing: Lorelai and Luke, Rory and Tristin and More.  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Gilmore Girls characters. Amy Sherman-Palladino, Dorothy Parker Drank Here productions, and the WB do. None of the characters used belong to me, No copyright infringement intended. No profit is made from this fanfic(stories).  
All feedback can be sent to my E-Mail see above.  
  
  
  
  
Foreword  
========  
  
I hope you enjoy this story, I might not have all the characters personality, exactly right but you will get the idea, and hopefully you will enjoy it as much as I have enjoyed writing it.  
  
  
  
Emily's Gift  
By  
Andre Tetreault  
  
  
  
  
Part 4 - Nerves and Excitement  
  
  
Luke's  
Thursday  
8:20am  
========================================================================  
Lorelai enters Luke's for her morning coffee, this morning she's tired for she wasn't able to sleep well, so her nerves were pretty raw this morning and she needed coffee. She goes to the counter and looks at Luke, opens her mouth but can't say a word, like   
she's in a trance, she just keeps staring at him, he then turn around and notices her.  
  
Wondering why she's looking at him this way he also notices how tired she looks and says "No coffee for you this morning".  
  
This wakes her up from her moment. "What, why you know I need my coffee in the morning, and this morning I need it more than usual."  
  
"Why more than usual?"  
  
"I had a very bad night last night, I kept having nightmares and thinking about Saturday"  
  
"Don't worry it will be fine, everything will be ok, you'll see."  
  
"Ok I'll believe you, but I still need my coffee"  
  
"You are impossible, do you know that". Luke pours coffee into a mug for Lorelai to drink.  
  
"Yes but you would miss me if I didn't come for coffee anymore" smiling while picking up her mug of coffee.  
  
Luke watches her take a sip of her coffee as she closes her eyes and savors the taste and the feel of it going down her throat, Luke can't believe how beautiful she looks, even when she's tired.  
  
"Heaven, this is just heaven" she replies to Luke with a big smile on her face.  
  
"You're sick" he says back to her which is followed by a grunt.  
  
She starts to laugh and leaves the diner.  
  
  
  
Independence Inn  
Thursday  
8:40am  
========================================================================  
"Sookie" Lorelai calls  
  
"Yes here" she answers back  
  
"Where's here Sookie" demanding an answer to her question  
  
"On the floor where I fell after tripping on a box"  
  
"Oh god Sookie are you all right, do you want me to call 911" she says worried about her friend.  
  
"No need for that, I'm used to it now." laughing  
  
Lorelai then helps her friend from the floor to stand her up. Lorelai then look at Sookie's face. And before she gets to ask a question, Sookie says.  
  
"Yes the coffee is ready you just need to serve yourself" she says with a smile on her face.  
  
"Your my best friend forever" Lorelai responds back to her while visualizing herself drinking the coffee.  
  
"As long as their is coffee ready, I'll always be your friend because otherwise you would kill me."  
  
"even without the coffee, I'll always be your friend Sookie" she then hugs her friend. and they both start laughing.  
  
Sookie continues to cook while keeping a eye on Lorelai who is just standing there enjoying her coffee, she notices that her friend seems a little apprehensive.  
  
"Lorelai are you feeling ok" sookie asks a little worried.  
  
"Oh yeah, just thinking about Saturday."  
  
"Don't worry your fiancé will be there, he loves you" saying it while smiling at her best friend.  
  
Lorelai face registered shock as if what Sookie said was either truth or a joke she couldn't figure it out. Did she want Luke to love her or not, the real question is do I Lorelai love Luke.  
  
  
  
  
Chilton Prepatory Academy  
Thursday  
9:45am  
========================================================================  
Rory heads for her locker, when upon arriving there, notices Tristin leaning against her locker waiting for her. He sees her looking at him and smiles back at her, not the smile he gives her when he's being a jerk but a warm softer smile, one that she hasn't seen   
much of. Seeing that smile puts her momentarily off balance for a couple of seconds, she then looks at him with his blonde wavy hair and deep cobalt blue eyes, at this point she was starting to feel those familiar butterflies in her stomach again.  
  
"He.. hello Tristin" she says trying to look anywhere but his eyes.  
  
He responds nervously "Hey! Rory, how are you?" looking directly at her.  
  
"I'm fine, how about you"  
  
"I'm ok, but I wanted to ask you something"  
  
Rory then looks at Tristin face an asks "What did you want to ask"  
  
"For saturday where do you want us to meet, do you want me to pick you up and what should I wear?"  
  
"Just meet me at my house, I'll give you the address and how to get there, were going to a wedding and then a reception and possibly a dance too, so a suit will do it's your choice."  
  
"what time do you want me to be at your house?" he asks  
  
"Be there around 9:00am, then after we're all ready we'll go to the wedding, Tristin, if you want you can just bring your clothes and change at the house before we leave. she says.  
  
"Trying to see me naked aren't you" he says with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Why would I even want to see your scrawny little body" she says as she starts to blush and turns towards her locker to hide her face.  
  
He says that it's not a problem, that he'll go to the gym, then meet her at her place and change into his clothes. He explains to her that every saturday morning he usually goes to the gym to get into shape. He then leaves and Rory puts her back to the lockers to   
support her body from falling since her legs are shaky and felt like rubber.  
  
  
  
  
Gilmore Mansion  
Friday  
6:30pm  
========================================================================  
"Come on mom, we'll be late again, hurry" Rory yells through the house.  
  
"I'm coming keep your panties on" Lorelai responds while dashing down the stairs.  
  
"I got the keys of the Jeep" heading for the exit.  
  
"Good let's go" says Lorelai smiling at her daughter.  
  
Rory looks at her mother and wonders why she is smiling.  
  
"Why are you happy and smiling?" she asks her mother.  
  
"Because it's a beautiful day" she replies.  
  
"Try again, your never happy on friday's because we have to have dinner with grandma and grandpa" she says.  
  
"Ok i don't know why exactly, I think it's the party tomorrow but I can't be sure, i have to think about it for a while"  
  
"Maybe it's because Luke will be there"  
  
"No no I don't think so" *Am I interested in Luke that way, and would I say yes to going out with him*  
  
Rory sees her mother pondering the question in her head so she leaves her alone to think about it for a while. On arriving at the Gilmore mansion (grandma's house), they both get out of the Jeep and head towards the door, for a moment both of them stand   
before the door and take a deep breath before having to go in for a long two hour diner. Lorelai then rings the doorbell and patiently waits with Rory, moments after the door opens, standing before them is Emily with a big smile on her face.  
  
"Come in, Come in" says Lorelai's mother to her family.  
  
"Hi grandma" replies Rory with a smile.  
  
"Hi mom" Lorelai says as she steps in the house.  
  
"Hello, hello how are you both" Emily says.  
  
"Were just fine mom, so how was your week" she asks.  
  
"Very busy, many things to do this week. saying it with a smile.  
  
*I wonder what she's planing, if I know my mother I won't like it*  
  
Rory turns around and looks at her mother, she seems to be nervous about something, probably nerves about the party tomorrow. 7:00 O'clock arrives and they sit themselves around the table for dinner, the whole meal was pretty civil nobody got into an   
argument for once which was refreshing to say the least. Rory turned to her grandmother and asked.  
  
"So grandma is everything ready for the party tomorrow" smiling.  
  
"Yes I think so, me and Richard will be at your house around 10:00am tomorrow morning, the ceremony starts at 11:30am so Lorelai has to be there at 11:00am time to get the people in their places, after the ceremony we then go to the Independence Inn for   
the reception and the dance, should be a fun day, it certainly will be a first for me and Richard.  
  
Lorelai looked at her mother who was full of joy at that moment, and she was happy about that but at the same time she was frightened also. On the way home Rory asked.  
  
"Mom why were you nervous when we got to grandma's house?" curious about the answer.  
  
"Well my mom never does anything without a reason, and what is making me so nervous is that I still can't figure out what it is"  
  
"Maybe she just wants you to be happy and have a beautiful birthday for once without having to fight to give it to you, don't forget she actually talk to me before doing this to make sure it was something that you would approve of".  
  
"Maybe I'm just being paranoid that's all, it's just that she has always tried to manipulate the situation before, well anyway let's just enjoy the moment ok"  
  
When they got to Stars hollow they got some coffee at luke's, who wasn't there, he left Tim to take charge of the diner for the night, probably getting ready for the party, they proceeded to go home and rest.  
  
  
END OF PART 4 - MORE TO COME  
========================================================================  
Do not be afraid of sending your comments, it's the only way that I'll learn to write better fanfics.  
please send Comments to dphoenix@videotron.ca   



	6. Seeing Beauty and time is standing still

  
Title: Emily's Gift  
Summary: Lorelai's Birthday Party.  
Author: Andre Tetreault  
E-Mail:dphoenix@videotron.ca  
Rating: PG, Mild Nudity(Kind Of)  
Content: Comedy, Drama and a lot of Gilmore Fun.  
Pairing: Lorelai and Luke, Rory and Tristin and More.  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Gilmore Girls characters. Amy Sherman-Palladino, Dorothy Parker Drank Here productions, and the WB do. None of the characters used   
belong to me, No copyright infringement intended. No profit is made from this fanfic(stories).  
All feedback can be sent to my E-Mail see above.  
  
  
  
  
Foreword  
========  
  
I hope you enjoy this story, I might not have all the characters personality, exactly right but you will get the idea, and hopefully you will enjoy it as much as I have   
enjoyed writing it.  
  
  
  
Emily's Gift  
By  
Andre Tetreault  
  
  
  
  
Part 5 - Seeing Beauty and time is standing still.  
  
  
  
  
  
Gilmore Residence  
Saturday  
8:35pm  
========================================================================  
When Lorelai opens her eyes, she feels dread upon her soul, she did not like this date. It was her birthday today, and she was dreading this date for   
months now, she closes her eyes trying to go back to her peaceful slumber. At that same moment, Rory enters her mother's room on the first floor and   
looks at her mother sleeping in bed and smiles seeing how relaxed and peaceful her mother was at this very moment, because it's always a joy to wake her up in this   
fashion.  
  
"Good morning mom" says Rory with a big smile plastered on her face.  
  
Lorelai digs deeper into the sheets and buries herself while moaning. Rory goes to the windows and opens all the drapes completely, by doing this she floods the room   
with an excess of light and sunshine you then hear Lorelai growling and complaining about ruining her day. Rory grabs the sheets and pulls hard ripping them away from   
her mothers fingers and away from the bed. Lorelai then opens her eyes and looks at her beautiful daughter and says.  
  
"You're Mean" smiling back at her daughter.  
  
"You've got to get up" Rory grabs her mothers arms and pulls her out of bed and pushes her towards the bathroom. "hurry up we've got to get ready   
for the party".  
  
While her mother is washing, she goes down the stairs and talks with the people already gathering in the house.  
  
As Tristin turns into the Gilmore's driveway in his SUV. He notices a lot of cars already there so he parks is car away from the others, for easy access and a clear path   
to the road in case that he has to leave in a hurry, *you never know when a emergency could arise*. He then heads for the house and rings the doorbell, he hears   
someone yelling to come in, so he opens the door to a circus, people are literately running all over the place, as he enters completely. Rory notices him and says hello   
and welcome him to the nut house.  
  
She notices that Tristin is sweaty and dirty from his workout at the gym so she tells him to find the bathroom and clean himself up, she has to get her dress ready for the   
ceremony. Leaving him alone, he asks the first girl that he sees where the bathroom would be she tells him to go on the next floor maybe there is a bathroom there, he   
then leaves and goes up the stairs up to the first floor and locates the bathroom, so he starts the shower and gets in to clean himself.  
  
While Tristin is taking care of himself Rory gets her dress done in record time she then gets herself a cup of coffee and then joins her mother in her room. She sits on   
her mothers bed and watches her freaking out over anything and everything, Rory stands up and hands a cup of hot coffee to her mother, who looks at Rory with love   
for her daughter, she then drops her coffee and swears to high heaven for wasting such good coffee, Rory rushes to the bathroom to get towels to wipe the coffee   
before it ruins the carpet, she yanks the door open and gets the shock of a lifetime, Tristin standing before her dripping wet with not a stitch of clothes on him, as she   
stands there watching him with his rippling muscles and hard body standing in front of her, she blushes a deep crimson and apologizes to him while backing up and   
closing the door.  
  
Rory hurries to her mother's room "Oh god! Oh god! Oh god! Oh god!" looking panicked, she paces the floor.  
  
"What's wrong Rory, what happened" seeing her daughter panicking.  
  
"I just walk in on Tristin, while he was coming out of the shower, he.. he.. he wasn't wearing anything!"  
  
Lorelai had a glint in her eyes and asked her daughter "So how did he look?"  
  
Rory's mouth fell open from shock at what he mother asked her, she ten replies "I'm not going to tell you, I don't want to think about it" but she can't stop seeing the   
image of Tristin in the nude and from the corner of her mouth she smiles.  
  
Lorelai was watching her daughter smile and blush like crazy and then replied "So you do like him after all"  
  
Rory was shocked beyond belief by what her mother just said, to the point of not knowing what to say so she sits on the bed and puts her head on her knees   
wondering and starting to think, *Do I like Tristin that way*, at that point she starts to smile.  
  
As this is going on, Tristin gets dressed and leaves the bathroom to wait downstairs.  
  
Lorelai is pacing in her room *Why am I so nervous, just because I'm marring Luke in a fake ceremony, my palms are wet and I'm sweating all over. Looking at   
herself in the giant mirror in her room, she has to say that her mother made a fine choice with this dress, it's exquisite, she wondered if her mother would let her keep the   
dress for her real marriage if ever she had one.*  
  
Rory looks at her watch and jumps up from the bed, "I have to get ready" she says she then heads for the bathroom hoping they at least left her some hot water, she   
starts to get undressed for a quick shower, after taking her clothes off she starts the shower and at that very moment, the door opens and Tristin enters the bathroom,   
he notices Rory standing before him stark naked, he tries to say something but trips and falls down in front of her, and Rory starts to scream and grabs a giant towel of   
the rack and covers herself with it, Tristin get up tries to appolizises while picking up his clothes that he left on the floor and tries to leave at the same time that Lorelai   
blocks the entrance to the bathroom, Tristin doesn't know where to look or what to do.  
  
"So you wanted to get a look at my daughter" Lorelai says to Tristin.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I just came to get the clothes I left on the floor, But I.. I" Tristin turns away from Lorelai blushing madly and unable to control it, so he faces away from   
her but then he faces Rory, he looks at her, opens his mouth to say something but nothing comes out of it. Lorelai then grabs his shoulder and pulls him out of the   
bathroom and pushes him towards her room.  
  
"Tristin get in my room now"  
  
"Mom... he he saw me" Rory says blushing furiously.  
  
"Rory calm down and take your shower, once your done, come and join us in my room ok" Lorelai then closes the door to the bathroom and heads for her room.  
  
Once Tristin is in her room he sits in the chair and waits for Rory's mother to yell at him and then kill him, he noticed how protective of her, she was. He keeps seeing   
the image of Rory in her birthday suit with all of those curves, man he had to clear his mind. He was still in a daze when Lorelai came into the room. She noticed that   
he was shy and she knew that it was an accident him seeing her daughter in the buff. She sees how shaken and nervous he is so she decides to have fun as usual.   
  
"So how does Rory look yo you?" she asks directly.  
  
"Incredible, absolutely gorgeous" he then realizes what he was saying and says "I didn't see anything, I opened the door and fell on the floor"   
  
He tries to convince Lorelai that he saw nothing but she doesn't believe him, naturally she does not tell him that, she knows that he saw everything that her daughter had   
to offer, Tristin sees all this on her face and he then looks down at his shoes.   
  
"Don't worry about it, I know it was only an accident" Lorelai says making Tristin breath better.  
  
"I just went in to get my dirty cloths that I forgot on the floor, and then I saw her standing there before me..." Tristin just stays there looking forwards no saying anything.  
  
"Earth to Tristin, are you there" smiling down at him.  
  
He looks up and blushes realizing that he spaced out for a minute "Yes.. I..Don't know what to say" he says shyly.  
  
"Wait, when Rory arrives we'll talk" they both sit down and wait for Rory to arrive. Rory enters the room about 10 minutes later drying her air. She sits on the bed   
where her mother points to right next to Tristin, there both looking at the floor. *Man both of them are shy and are afraid to look at each other, how cute is that.*   
  
"Ok listen up you two look at me when I talk" both kids look up at Lorelai's face. "Ok now look at each other" they both start to look at each other and blush while   
doing this.  
  
"It's ok, Both of you have seen the other naked and it will awkward for a while but both of you will get through this, just don't worry about it ok"  
  
"Now Tristin you go downstairs and finish getting ready, you Rory will help me get ready for this birthday party that mom gracefully prepared for us" smiling at both   
kids.  
  
Tristin looks at Rory and says "Sorry about the bathroom thing it was an accident you know" he then turns around and leaves the room, Rory just stares at the bedroom   
door where just a moment ago a young man with blonde air left and she keeps thinking how much he changed in the last month since Madeline's party. For the next   
hour Rory helps her mother get dressed prepare her hair makes sure the wedding dress is perfectly adjusted for the ceremony, and at this time a knock sounds at her   
door, Rory opens the door and in comes Emily with a very big smile on her face when she sees Lorelai dressed in her wedding gown.  
  
"Oh honey you look gorgeous in that dress, one day you'll make a very beautiful bride, once you find a man worthy of you and who has a lot of money and good   
standings."  
  
"Mom, I don't care about those things, you know that" she replies to her mother.  
  
  
  
Luke's Apartment  
Saturday 10:10pm  
========================================================================  
*God why am I so nervous it's not it's a real wedding, it's a fake wedding with a fake priest, I should of never accepted this thing, god I'm really pathetic, I love her so   
much and I can't tell her out of fear of rejection or is it fear of acceptance, what if she said yes for us to go out, then it takes the relationship to a whole new level, she's   
driving me crazy with us just being friends, now imagine dating her, oh god I think I would actually like it, now I'm a masochist*  
  
Luke starts to get ready for the mock wedding, he takes a long shower trying not to think about Lorelai, but finds it impossible not to think about her with her beautiful   
brown hair going down to just past her shoulders with her perfect figure and deep penetrating blue eyes that could swallow you whole.  
  
"Jesus get a grip or I'll start ripping my hair out, now I'm talking to myself. She's driving me insane"  
  
He doesn't notice but while thinking about her, he smiles all the time.  
  
  
Gilmore Residence  
Saturday  
10:35pm  
========================================================================  
Back at the loony bin, Lorelai is pacing the floor like a maniac going into caffeine withdrawal from lack of excessive amounts of coffee, she's only had about 4 cups of   
coffee this morning and she's going nuts thinking about Luke. *What if he decides not to show, it would be just like him to do this to me and why is it that I can't tell him   
how I feel about him*. Rory left the room a couple of minutes ago to get her mom some coffee before she blows up and kills Emily.  
  
Emily feeling happy about this party that she was giving her daughter, decides that maybe she could explain a couple of things to her daughter. "Lorelai do you   
remember when you came for Rory's tuition and I made you accept that deal of eating dinner with us every week and to call us once a week"  
  
Lorelai looks at her mother with surprise on her face, she seems nervous about something "Yes mom, what's wrong?"  
  
"Oh nothing... It's just that I wanted to explain something to you, the reason that I made you accept that deal is because, I wanted to be part of your life, and I wanted   
you and Rory to be part of ours also, I mean you left us and barely came to see us almost cutting us out of your life completely. I understand that I didn't make life easy   
for you but I was trying to raise you like my mother did me and should of realized that is wasn't what you needed, I see what you Rory have together and wish I had   
that with you...."  
  
"Mom it's never too late for us to be a family you know, I mean look your giving me a birthday party that I approve of, it's crazy enough to be from my mind so we're   
not that bad off, and I get the feeling that when we argue you kind of like it on some level, just like I do I imagine don't you?"  
  
"Yes well I got to go downstairs and make sure that everything is ready for us" she says smiling to her daughter.  
  
"I knew it she says" smiling at Emily.  
  
Rory enters her room at this moment and says.  
  
"Here mom" handing her mom a cup of coffee.  
  
"Thanks honey, you must really love me to bring me coffee, by the way honey you look gorgeous in that dress Tristin eyes must be falling out of is head"  
  
"No mom that was this morning in the bathroom"  
  
"Oh yeah I forgot, are you still uncomfortable around him or is it ok now?" asking her daughter.  
  
"Well we'll get used to it then we'll forget how each other looked" she replies to her mother.  
  
Lorelai looks at her daughter and starts to laugh saying "You'll never forget how he looked and you know it and neither will he." she says.  
  
"yeah I know" I'll be waiting for you downstairs ok mom.  
  
"Ok honey"  
  
Richard Gilmore arrives to Lorelai's house, gets out of the Limousine comes up to Lorelai's door and rings the bell, the door opens and admits him, he enters her house   
talks to Rory tells her how beautiful she is in that dress then they wait for Lorelai to come down. Fifteen minutes later Lorelai starts to come down the stairs and Richard   
is stunned to see is little girl, in a wedding gown coming down the stairs with such grace and poised that you could think she was royalty, he though that I've never seen   
her so beautiful and happy. He offers her his arm and tells her.  
  
"The day you were born the gods must of been looking out for you, because they surely gave you beauty and grace to match to gods." he says.  
  
"Thank you daddy" she says beaming a giant smile to her father.  
  
"You are so beautiful honey, I'm speechless, I'm really glad your mother forced that deal with the tuition the one that forces us to eat and see each other. I'm glad were   
part of your life again."  
  
"I was mad when mom forced me to accept that deal but I see that we all needed to be together, Rory needed to see you two and I also need you both, I've never   
realized how much I missed both of you, and I know mom can drive me up the wall, but I think we both love to push all of our button."  
  
"I've missed so much when you took off you could not believe how much, and if I couldn't of done this once in my life it would of killed me, you are my daughter, and I   
get to give you away, this is my job, it's my right as a father and I can't wait for the real thing.  
  
"Me too daddy" Lorelai beams him a big smile.  
  
"It's time" Richard says "Let's go" Richard opens the door for Lorelai, they both exit the house and head towards the Limousine, Emily joins them with the vale and   
flowers for the ceremony.  
  
Rory comes out of her room and Tristin sees her for the first time dressed in her dress and his mouth falls open, *Oh my god she is so beautiful*.   
  
"Rory that dress is so beautiful on you, you look amazing." he says.  
  
Rory blushes and replies "Why thank you kind gentleman for you fine compliments" smiling at his face. "And might I say that you look handsome in your suit also".  
  
"My thank you miss, may I accompany you to the wedding" offering his arm in return. She gently puts her hand on his arm and they both feel electricity coursing down   
their limbs as they leave the house and head for his car. At the car he opens the door for Rory and helps her with the dress so it won't get dirty, he then gently shuts the   
door and gets in on the driver's side he looks at her and says.  
  
"Shall we?"  
  
"Yes kind sir, after you" she says laughing at Tristin.  
  
He starts the car and heads for the church.  
  
  
  
  
END OF PART 5 - MORE TO COME  
========================================================================  
Do not be afraid of sending your comments, it's the only way that I'll learn to write better fanfics.  
please send Comments to dphoenix@videotron.ca 


End file.
